Elementorum ignotum
by KatrinaLinden
Summary: "Everyone wants power. Everyone wants control. And those who are born with it... they're the ones to fear." Children are easy to control. But all children grow up. And some break out of that control. Zia, Skye, Eria, Asriel. Born with power over the elements, into the End's control. But why? And what will their escape mean for the four realms?
1. Zia

Yells and screams rang through Timothy's ears, causing dread to rip through his heart. Not fear for himself; it had been many battles since he feared the arrival of death. He feared for the lives of the many who were scattered through the fort -men women and children. Archers frantically ran to the Archers' Station, a clever little tower; surrounded on all sides by water, with one block wides holes lining each floor ensuring they could shoot out, but none could shoot in.

Those not skilled in archery stood by the gate, weapons in hand. With reinforced obsidian walls and a single obsidian-piston gate, it was unlikely they would get through, but precautions had to be made.

Those unable to fight gathered stores and children, taking everything into the main part of the fort -a huge wooden house, able to hold everyone living there if necessary. The entire fort was preparing for a siege.

"They cannot move on without risking us attacking from behind, general," spymaster Lucas said (as if Timothy didn't know). Lucas raised his spyglass -an invention of his own, a glass pane heated up and melded into a curved circle of glass- and observed the approaching army. Every soldier wore armor of black, their flags white and depicting a massive black-purple dragon curving through the air, pale purple flame tearing from its maw. The army's forces were huge, spanning almost out of his sight. The numbers made Lucas tremble slightly - they had only 500 or so warriors in the fort. Even so, Lucas knew this was but a single division, and a small one at that.

"Check for archers," the general commanded, squinting through the tower windows at the Enderians.

Lucas scanned the plains, searching every person he could see. "No bows visi- Wait!"

Lucas' cry sent Timothy shooting out of his seat, glaring down as though he could stop the arrows with his sight. "How many!" He nearly yelled.

"...One."

The spymaster's answer nearly caused General Timothy to strangle his comrade. He ripped the spyglass from Lucas' hands (with many cries of anger from the latter) and shoved it in front of his eye, squinting through the thick glass.

A teenage girl, perhaps 16 or 17, stood near the front of the army. Her hair caught the sunlight, transforming into every shade of red possible. In her hands she held a birch longbow, the white speckled wood barely a head shorter than her. Despite her age she fitted an arrow and drew back the string with practiced ease, aiming carefully. Straight at the general's tower. Once she had the aim right, she closed her eyes, and let the string go.

As the feathered end of the arrow passed the bow, a bright red fire blossomed from just below the arrowhead. Timothy could only stare as the arrow imbedded itself in the tower one story beneath him, tongues of flame licking their way upwards.

Most the inner fort was made of wood. The only exit was an obsidian gate, which was surrounded by the Enderian troops. The only other exit was via a river by the east wall, but thanks to the spring rains and melts, the water rushed by so fast and so strongly no boat could survive it and no being could swim it. As the girl fired more and more arrows (the fire seemed untouched by water, and therefore destroyed the archery station too) Timothy's hope lessened until it was non-existent. If the Ender army had a demon girl who could control fire, the Overworld would stand no chance.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

As General Timothy stood in the main guard tower, waiting for despair and fire to consume him, another kind of fire consumed Zia. She could hear the screams and wails from the castle as easily as if the dying stood next to her. Panicking figures rushed everywhere inside the fort, unable to flee. Guilt and shame ripped through her heart. _ Why had she done this?_ She found no answer. But what option did she have?

Zia recalled nothing of her life before the age of seven. All her memory she had served the Enderdragon and its queen and in the End, they seemed right. But here, killing innocent people in a land so strange and yet so familiar, the girl could no help but think this was _wrong. _She closed her eyes and prayed silently that the Overworlders who died today reached the Aether, and that they were happy in their new life, ignorant of their past. Ignorant of the fact that they even had a past. _Lucky them._


	2. Asriel

**Sorry about the lack of ANs in the last chapter, It's my first fanfic, so I'm pretty new to the system. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh. In case you didn't know, Elementorum Ignotum is Latin for The Elements Unknown (yeah, doesn't sound so good once you know what it means)**

"Collin! Sarah!" The woman's cries could be heard throughout the town.

Surrounded by hundreds of panicking citizens, a mother in her mid-twenties scanned the streets, searching for her children.

It hadn't been an hour since the Enderians were sighted and the town hall bells rang.

Finally the mother caught sight of two young children cowering on the steps of a small butcher's shop. Their wide eyes watched the people speed past them, never sparing a glance. The woman shoved, pushed and tore aside the crowd to get to her children.

Without warning, a deafening rushing sound filled the streets, as the ocean that bordered the harbor-town began to rise. Shrill screams competed against the roar of the water, but the woman didn't care. She broke free of the crowd and sprinted towards her waiting children.

The ocean had stopped rising. The body of water rushed forward, strong enough to knock down walls, fast enough to tear roofs off houses, big enough to drown every person in the town.

The mother never got to her children. She watched the two as they were swept past her, out of her reach. Forever.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹› ‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›§===={O)

A rough hand shook Asriel's shoulder. "Get up!"

Asriel's blue eyes flickered open, shadowed with weariness. Above her stood a rough man, his skin paler than a skeleton, his hair black, with only a faint tint of purple. His face was set into a scowl, his arms crossed as he looked down at her.

"Get up!" he growled again.

Asriel obeyed, noticing the rough earth she had been lying on. She must have fainted, after she-

The young girl smothered a sob. If she were to cry before this harsh captain, there'd be some trouble. She simply could not believe that it was _her _fault that the city before her was drowned. That because of _her_, the only movement in the city was Ender soldiers, searching for survivors.

The general followed her eyes. "Not one survivor so far. You have done well, Mage."

He said it as a compliment, as though killing so many people was _good._ To Asriel, It was a curse.

'Mage.' That was what she was to these people, a nameless soldier, with a useful ability. Not a Minecrafter with feelings and thoughts of her own!

Asriel scanned the town again. She couldn't take this. The Enderqueen would have to win this war another way. She was getting _out._

**So... Another of the character introduced! and that poor mother! **

**Bah, this chapter is even shorter than the last! I promise they'll get longer by chapter 5. I just need to introduce the 4 main characters, then I'll get the story going. OC's are welcome, but not Skye or Eria (I have the four main characters ****_well_**** planned). Review and follow, and I'll have more out soon**


	3. Eria

**Thanks for the reviews Fl- I mean girl I have never met. I'll edit the other chapters. Oh, and **"*downs potion of swiftness, skips off at hyperspeed*" **Didn't I make you that potion? XD**

**Next chapter! I've nearly done the intros, and I've planned the story well, including a twist that even startled my sister (who barely plays minecraft!).**

**I got a story picture! I worked hard on it (stupid un-cooperative fire), so I hope you like it!**

**[CLAIMER] I own minecraft, and the four realms (riiiiight, like anyone would believe I'm Notch. Seriously people, I don't own minecraft)**

**This time, I'm doing the POV of the main character (ugh, i need an official name for the 4 girls) of this chapter, Eria.**

It was almost noon by the time the caravan came into sight. Eria's elbows ached from holding her chest above the ground, her neck hurt under the tangle of vines and leaves that covered her and the Ender soldiers.

Eria felt the caravan first, the thundering horses and heavy carriages sent vibrations through the earth, straight into her palms which were pressed firmly onto the ground. The soldier to her right elbowed her roughly in the ribs, and she nodded, stifling a cry of pain. She closed her eyes, and focused. The ground seemed alive under her, she could sense where it was, what it contained, every element and writhing insect that lay between the sky and void. She sent vibrations to the earth on the side of the road, loosening the ground. The ambush grew silent once more, waiting for the time the horses would step into her range, and she would send the earth rocketing up, creating a barrier whilst the Enderians would come from either end, to kill and loot the caravan. Eria tried not to think about what she was doing. If she let her feelings get in the way her power would fail, and her back was sore enough already without the whipping she would get if they failed this mission.

Another nudge, and Eria let her will pour into the earth, causing two blocks of earth on either side of the road to fly up. Horses neighed in fear, and the wary yelling of men could be heard as the travelers stopped dead. Then the vines were thrown off Eria, and she followed the soldiers to the road, happy to be able to stretch her neck.

Not so pleased to see what was before her.

Bodies littered the road, each one garbed in green and brown, the normal clothes of Overworlder peasants. Horses were being pulled aside by soldiers, to be used as steeds for the Ender army. Everything precious was grabbed and stored. Carriage doors were torn open and Overworlders dragged out. If they were young, they could be sold into slavery. The killing of the young was seen as the cruelest action one could take. Eria could not see a single captive. She guessed there were no children, 'till she saw a girl her age be dragged screaming from the head carriage. She kicked and fought against the Enderian, but he was too strong. She grew silent, and her eyes met Eria, accusing the Mage.

_She'll be taken as a captive,_ Eria sternly told herself. _She'll be safe._

But her thoughts could not change the fact that the soldier drew his sword and slashed it across her throat...

Eria spun around and ran. Yells rang in her ears, but she didn't care. None could catch her, and if they tried she would knock the earth from below them. She was getting away from this madness.

**Not the best chapter, but again, criticism is welcome. I've no problem going over and editing my chapters if you so wish.**

**Also accepting character questions. You can ask anyone anything, dead or alive. You can even ask the arrow Zia shot on chapter one something.**


	4. Skye

**Thanks a heap Flu, from an epic writer like you, It means a lot. Thanks for the reviews and questions Lexi, and sorry I haven't been updating recently, been very busy on a PvP server with some friends (cough cough) and haven't been able to write. But hey, I'm up to chapter 4, which is a HUGE milestone! I can actually get the story going now!**

"Our walls are too strong, Ender filth. We'll stay here until reinforcements come to slaughter you."

The proud man stood behind his obsidian gate, sure of himself to the point of idiocy. The purple-haired general merely smirked, and clapped his hand, a signal to his captains. A sixteen year-old girl was almost dragged towards the gate, struggling all the while. Her hair was like sunset, shimmering from bright gold to fiery red. She looked up at the guard with piercing blue eyes, and he could swear he saw tears swimming in their depths. The guard forced himself to ignore this, and turned back to the Ender captain.

"You expect me to let you in because of a simple _girl?"_

He saw the girl flinch at this remark, but took no notice as the pale man began to speak.

"I'll say it one time more. Open the gates, make way for our men, give us leadership of your city, and your life and the lives of the ones inside shall be spared. Continue to resist and all will die."

The man snorted at this remark, and stayed silent, angering the captain. He tapped the girl's shoulder none too gently, but she shook her head and stared at the ground.

Infuriated now, the Enderian picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her at the obsidian wall, as one threw a pile of rags. As her shoulder hit the impossibly hard substance, a crack echoed around the plain, and her arm was knocked out of it's socket. Amazingly, despite her age, she didn't mutter a single cry of pain. Silently, she clutched her dislocated shoulder, pulled it backwards without even a grimace, and set it back in place. She stood shakily, and stared defiantly towards the captain, who strode over her, and muttered hoarsely,

"Do it, now Skye! Else I'll see to it you are given the worst punishment the army can offer."

She paled, and the Overworlder muttered a quick prayer to Notch. If such torture even existed to terrify a girl who barely seemed to notice immense pain, he never wished to see it.

Movement caught his attention, and he turned to see the girl, Skye, her hair now dancing in a non-existent wind. The wind swept around the Enderians, then burst up, and they jumped with it and into the town, swords raised. Screams started behind the Overworlder, as he watched everyone but the girl be thrown into the town, willing or not. The captain screamed in outrage.

"Stop! Only half of us! Not me! Stop you stupid girl!" he continued to yell until he realized he was the only one left in the air; he kept rising. He could barely see the highest building -an old church- when he felt the wind let go, and plummeted to his death.

Skye looked around her, disbelief simmering in her heart. Each time she blinked, she expected the Enderians to return, her freedom to be taken. The Overworlder was gone, rushed to the fight. Skye realised she didn't care who won. She knew what to do. She turned around and ran.

**Now... QUESTIONS! (thank you Lexi)**

**To Archer Tower: Hey, bro (or sis). I'm sorry you got burnt, man. Any plans as ashes? **

Thanks for the concern, I thought no one'd ever ask! And yeah, I'm hoping to catch a ride on the wind and get in the eyes of those damn Enderians!

**To dirt around Eria: Eria mentioned that she could feel you, sense the things on you, etc. Can you sense her, or do you even notice her at all? And how do you feel about being suddenly flung into the air in front of a bunch of horses?**

We could feel, her, sort of. We could feel it when she stepped on us, and we felt EXTREMELY weird when she probed us. Imagine extreme pins-and-needles running through your body, and your mind, then leaving a second later. And we are a bit annoyed at the girl for doing that, dirt has feelings too you know!

**To mother in chapter 2: :'( Did you make it into the Aether? I hope you did, or I will hunt Notch down and mash him over the head with a POTATO. A VERY SHARP POTATO, AT THAT. ***sobs* I... Can't say yet, the author won't let me. And where would you get a potato like that, I'm scared... I used to eat potatoes daily... *clutches throat as though it may be cut open by potatoes*


	5. Dreaming of hell

**So... *drumroll* Chapter 5! yaaay! Sorry bout the long wait, my writer's block (perhaps I shall call it Chloe... Personal joke, after all, writer's blocks are annoying, stupid and obnoxious...) decided to have a party in my brain. I made sure I had an extra-long chapter for you guys, so you'd better like it, or else... Just kidding... maybe :P.**

**Just one thing; before I can continue, I NEED OC's! DESPERATELY! I already have one (thanks pigeon), but I'm always needing more :P Now...**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER**

**_Zia:_**

Zia stared at the black folds of her tent, trying to focus not her sight, but her hearing. The tent was one of many others, dotted with campfires and guarded by many sentries. The Enderian army was fierce and well-trained, yet with alcohol and the joy of victory, many let loose their tongue this night. This wasn't a rare occurrence and Zia had learnt to tune it out, as she had done now, until she heard mention of her name. She turned all her attention to the men speaking, but the wind made it hard to hear more than fragments.

_"Two of them... ran away. One... her master. Dead, yes."_

Another, _"can we trust... mage? Zia could easily... away. I understand they... to her cause."_

A third voiced his opinion, _"I don't trust... queen... acting strangely... senseless."_

The wind strengthened, muting them entirely, and when it calmed their voices were hushed. Zia's brow tightened in anger and frustration as she tried to figure it out. One idea brought itself to her attention, but it was almost too ridiculous to consider. Almost...

What if there were others like her? Mages? And they had run away. The thought swirled around Zia's head until she felt that there was no way it could be untrue. And if they had the courage to run, so would she.

As she made her choice, excitement ran through her like crackling electricity. She was to be free of the endless guilt, the dead who haunted her dreams. Perhaps even the white-eyed man would leave. Shivers ran up Zia's spine as she thought of him. Almost every night she dreamt of him, whispering in her ear, the white glow where his eyes should have been never leaving her. He spoke of realms she'd only heard of, the Aether and Nether, heaven and hell. Maybe if she left the Ender army, he'd leave her be.

**Hours later, sometime past midnight**.

The fires had been doused long ago, yet only now did Zia dare venture out. The clock lying by her makeshift bed told her the moon had just passed its peak. She had to leave now, else she wouldn't be far enough out of the End's reach when the sun rose. She poked her head out of the tent and looked across the camp to the edge, where the occasional flicker of torches were the only sign of the many sentries patrolling the boundaries. Zia didn't let the sentries ruin her plan- she'd already thought of a way to distract them, and hide her absence for a few hours.

Zia carefully placed the small black backpack with some extra supplies silently on her back, then just as silently, circled around the tent until she could see the forest. She focused all her will on the nearest tree, _willing _it to burst into flames. It was harder to use her power at such a distance, but she was practiced in this. The fire quickly blossomed into life, spreading across the trees. Yells of alarm reached her ear, and she ducked back inside her tent, frozen as running footsteps past by.

Once she was sure that all the awake men were working on removing the fire, she left the tent and sprinted the other way, never looking back.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

**_Asriel:_**

**Morning**

Asriel sighed in distaste at the old, dry bread, but forced herself to eat it -she'd need the energy. She had woken an hour ago, minutes before the sun had touched the eastern horizon. Once dressed, she stole some food from the cooking-tents, a collection of tents near the east of the camp dedicated to keeping the army fed. The food, some flint and steel, a knife and a clock she piled into a pouch-like bag, wrapped in her cloak to hid it till night. Asriel fervently hoped no one would find it there during the day, though it should be safe, the attack on the city was only yesterday, and usually the army would rest afterwards -even if Asriel had done most the work.

Thinking about yesterday made Asriel's eyes misty, and she told herself firmly, _I'm leaving so that people won't suffer like that again. I'm doing this for them! _

The water-mage battled with her mind for a few minutes -though for her, it seemed far longer- when yells erupted just outside her tent. Asriel tumbled back into reality and had just enough time to grab the dagger strapped to her left ankle when the entrance was pulled aside and three large men hurried in. One stood by the entrance, guarding, while the others came at her from either side. They seemed wary of her, and moved slowly, allowing her time to think.

Why were they attacking her? Did they know she was going to run? How could they, she hadn't even spoken a word about it. Had they guessed she would? They were Enderian, so it couldn't be a raid on the camp. Asriel had to assume that somehow they thought she was going to leave.

Therefore it was even more important that she left.

Asriel tightened her grip on the dagger. She ducked a blow from one of the men, then stabbed his hand, causing yelps of pain. She dodged around the other man, grabbed her cloak-bundle and fled, sprinting through the camp. Just outside her tent was a puddle of water, which she formed into separate fist-sized orbs as hard as glass, casting them at anyone who tried to stop her. She held out her dagger, stabbing at any piece of flesh in her reach. She constantly willed her legs to move faster as she raced between tents and men, begging for the line of trees which would keep her safe. The Enderians wouldn't risk looking for her in the forest. They never stopped talking about the dangers of the overworld; the haunting zombies, who burned in the sun but could shelter under trees and the archer-skeletons, with their uncanny accuracy. And then there were the creepers, suicidal living-bombs, with skin like the forest they live in, invisible and unnoticed until they killed. Asriel ignored the dangers, all she wanted was to be free.

Soon the event she had been begging for happened; trees surrounded her, and the chasing footsteps died away. She continued running, never stopping.

Eventually her stomach ached with hunger, and the forest threatened to end. Asriel stopped at a small clearing and pulled herself onto a low hanging branch at the edge. She nibbled on some chicken, and rested, knowing that she was safe, at last.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

**_Eria:_**

The forest was a blur to Eria's eyes as she ran past, her feet muffled by the layer of rotting leaves and vegetation. Her breath came in muffled gasps. Her legs begged to stop, burning as they were. Eria forced herself onwards until her entire body shuddered with weariness. She sat down on a small rock by a clearing, focusing on slowing her breathing and heart rate.

It was only when her breathing resembled that of someone sleeping did Eria realise she was being watched. She looked across the clearing and froze. There, on a low branch stood a girl the same age as Eria, her black hair shrouding her pale eyes. Her skin was almost white, and Eria's heart began to thud again. _Enderian! _

Eria thrust out with her mind, pulling apart the earth around the tree the Enderian sat on, willing it to fall. The girl's eyes widened with shock, and she leapt off the tree. Eria scowled and was about to begin on the earth under her feet, when a cry broke out of her lips.

"No! Wait! I'm not Enderian! Look!" She pulled aside her hair, showing blue eyes, something Eria had never seen on anyone born in the End; only black or purple. She held her attack but stayed tense and wary. The girl stepped forward, hands spread out in a sign of peace.

"I'm Asriel. I escaped from a troop of Enderians this morning. I hate them and don't want to be part of anything they're doing."

Eria, suspicious yet intrigued, replied, "my name is Eria. I ran away during an Enderian ambush. I feel the same as you."

Neither of the girls realized the other had been fighting _for _the Enderians, but neither of them would've cared if they did.

Asriel glanced over to the tree sat had sat upon minutes ago. It's roots were bare, the dirt around it shaken and scattered. "You can control the earth?"

"Since I was born" Eria murmured, her eyes staring at the ground, waiting to be proclaimed 'freak' or 'witch'. A rushing of water caused her to look up and see a small stream of water twisting around Asriel's hand. She smiled shyly at Eria and let the water fall onto the ground.

"I knew there were others" whispered Asriel, "else they wouldn't have tried to attack me."

At Eria's puzzled look, Asriel began the story of how she'd attacked the city on command of the Ender army, and how, as she had planned to leave, she'd been attacked. In turn, Eria told her story. The two were so absorbed in the telling, they didn't notice a shadowy figure standing behind the tree.

"Who's there?" The feminine voice was strong and commanding, yet shaky, as though the owner of that voice had been running a long time. Eria's head shot up, and she reached for the earth.

"No." Murmured Asriel, and she stepped forward. "Our names are Asriel and Eria. We both escaped from Ender camps. Her voice was calm and pleasant and Eria stared in shock at Asriel, cursing herself for attacking without thinking.

As Asriel spoke, the girl stepped forward. She had hair such a bright shade of red that at first Eria thought it was on fire. Her skin was darkly tanned, as though she'd spent days in the sun. Her dark brown eyes flickered from Asriel and Eria's face, noting the hopefulness and hostility in each. In her hands was a beautiful bow, made of birch wood. Held ready was an arrow, it's tip dancing with pink and orange flame.

"You control fire" Asriel whispered, her eyes passing from the girl's eyes to her bow.

"And you control water." The girl laughed at Asriel's shocked face. "I was here a while, 'tis not my fault you're blind! I'm Zia, by the way."

Zia's laughter caused Eria's mouth to twitch, and she released the tension set into her shoulders. "How'd you get here?" she inquired, and Zia Lowered her bow and sat down. There she told of her escape, and the sky began to darken.

Asriel was first to notice the day ending. She let a cry from her lips. Zia and Eria both looked up. Hurriedly, Eria formed crude walls of earth to keep them safe from the nighttime monsters. Asriel gathered a pile of sticks and branches, which Zia lit and the three sat around. Praying that nothing would attack, they each lay down and slept.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

_The land around Zia was red and bloody. The stone beneath her was steaming hot, and a pinkish red color. Behind her was a lake of lava, stretching forth like an ocean. Before her was a fortress of a deep purple stone, populated by what seemed to be walking half-dead pigs. Above was a strange creature like a massive jellyfish, it's body simply a head with legs or tentacles dangling underneath. Within arms reach stood a man she'd seemed many times in her dreams. Yet this time he was different. He seemed to be having a real conversation with her._

_"Did you find the others? The three other mages?" He asked, his white eye sockets never leaving her eyes. _

_"Mages? You mean Eria and Asriel? But that's only two..." She trailed off as he frowned._

_"Listen to me carefully, it's important you do as I say." Zia frowned. How could she know to trust him? The man seemed to notice her doubt._

_"You have a right to distrust me, I know that, even if you don't remember why. If you want to know, you _have _to find the other mage, and come to me, in the Nether. You will wake soon, and I cannot tell you more in your dreams. Find the other mage and come to the Nether..._

His voice drifted like a whispering breeze as Zia's eyes fluttered open. Eria still lay opposite her, but Asriel was staring into the fire, nibbling on a piece of bread. Zia propped herself up onto an elbow.

"Asriel, do you know of a place called the Nether?" Asriel stared at Zia.

"Why do you ask?"

Not knowing of a way around telling without suspicion, Zia described her dream. Asriel's eyes widened as she described the white-eyed man, but she said nothing.

"The Nether is the opposite of the Aether. While the Aether is a place of peace and beauty, the Nether is a place of death and devastation. Lava lies more abundantly than water in the Overworld, and creatures of indescribable horror roam the land.

Zia shuddered. "We have to go there." She expected cries of protests, or claims that she was mad. Instead Asriel nodded somberly.

"I had the same dream."

~**Do you like my line break? SWORDS!~ Finally! Finally! They meet! Skye will come in the next chapter or so, and they have a mission! Okay, so I've only got the major bits planned out, so I can't even hint at what is to happen... Somehow I reached 4 pages with this, double the average of the four other chapters... Do not expect same size chapters always... or do.. I don't know, it's 1am for god's sake! R&R. Questions and OC's wanted! Next chapter should also introduce Pigeon's OC, hopefully I get her right! Okay, going to stop now, before I begin writing gibberish...djjs sjhs...**


	6. Ocelot

**So I have some excuses... not enough though, I sent out chapter 5 AGES ago... I'm being plagued by ideas for random fanfics, and they simply ****_won't leave me ALONE! _****I've also had a bleeding four day camp, during which I was extremely stupid and forgot a book containing most of part two of another story (the light of herobrine), so it seems I am doomed to be forgotten thanks to my extremely slow updates...**

_My name is Susan. That's all I remember. My family was caught in an Ender raid. My father was a well known general, he was killed in the raid. My mother and my siblings were taken by the Ender army.. I escaped and found my way to a jungle. For nearly eight year's I've survived alone. Survived, not lived. Avoiding creepers, spiders, zombies, skeletons and more. I've lived my entire life at the threat of death. I'm fifteen now..._

The sky was dark, the moon hidden by cloud. Rain fell as torrents upon the trees, soaking through everything. Susan lay on her bed, watching the rain slowly drip through the aged wood of her house. An ocelot whined under her bed, sheltering from the never ceasing rain. She could have tamed it, Susan dimly remembered living with a black cat, before the raid. Instead, she let the ocelots live how they liked, though this particular one loved to curl by her feet at night. But now her feet were soaked, and the ocelot had found probably the only dry spot in the makeshift house. Susan sighed deeply and sat up, making her way towards her furnace. She dug her hand into the top slot, pulling out a small chicken, still warm. Digging into it, she checked her food stores. Five cooked chicken, three porkchops and two steak. Susan groaned mentally. If this rain didn't stop soon, she'd probably starve.

She sat on the small bit of wood beside her only window. Unaware of her, a creeper shuffled past. Susan shuddered with fear and hated these mobs, almost as much as she hated the Enderians.

Reluctant to sleep in the downpour, Susan watched mobs walk past her as the sun slowly rose.

A strong wing blew the leaves of nearby trees. A soft _thump _came from the roof of the house, causing Susan to freeze. _Creeper!_ Was Susan's first thoughts, but then came louder footsteps, like a zombie. Suddenly something fell from the roof, briefly passing the high window. Footsteps rounded to the door. Grabbing her stone sword, Susan stood where she was, ready to attack. The door swung open to show a girl her age, maybe older, standing by the entrance. Her dripping hair reflected perfectly the sky at sunset. She looked at Susan and her pale skin became whiter.

"Don't hurt me!"

The two cried at exactly the same time. They then burst into laughter at each other's faces.

Sky's heart flipped. She could barely remember the last time she'd laughed. She was contemplating this when a yowl came from behind the girl and a bright orange-yellow blur knocked her to the ground. Yelling, Skye shoved the monster off and stood, ready to fight.

"Meow."

Blinking, Skye stared down at the ocelot as the girl burst into laughter again.

"Guess you've met Oliver then."

Skye nodded shyly, not letting her eyes off the tiny leopard. "I've never seen anything like that before... even after we left the End."

"What?" The girl's voice instantly became hostile. Skye looked up at her. Her face was set with hatred and her hand gripped her sword so tightly it seemed she'd break the hilt. "You're an Enderian." She accused.

Skye stepped back in fear. "I was their mage. Their slave. I escaped, I swear, I hate them as much as you!"

Her babbling seemed to have no affect on the girl, and she was forced to dodge a stab.

**_"YOU ENDERIANS DESERVE TO BE TOSSED INTO THE VOID, YOU FILTH COVERED MONSTERS! I WISH EACH ONE OF YOU WERE THROWN INTO THE NETHER WITH NOTHING BUT A STICK FOR DEFENSE!"_**

Skye swore she could _feel _the girl's rage. She swiped at Skye again, who jumped back, only to fall into a ravine. Screaming, she closed her eyes and focused on the air around her, willing it to become thick enough to bear her weight. The wind rushing around her as she fell to her death ceased and she opened her eyes to see the girl peering down at her, shocked. Skye willed herself up out of the ravine, and a warm wind carried her up.

Her feet landed lightly on the bright green grass of the jungle.

"I'm not lying," she muttered simply.

The girl looked at Skye in what seemed both awe and fear. "I...I'm Susan. What's y...your name?"

Oliver walked up to Skye and rubbed himself against her leg. "My name's Skye."

Susan's face had a strange look. "It's raining." She muttered, staring down at the ocelot. She looked up at Skye, and she seemed to relax.

"I don't know how, but ocelots always seem to know the difference between friend and foe instantly." She explained, walking towards her house. Skye followed. The two sheltered there until morning.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

The sun rose, and the three mages rose from their shelter. Normal fire would have been doused by the rain long ago, but Zia's fire seemed immune to it. The three discussed this wearily as they packed up their meagre supplies.

"The Nether, huh?" Eria murmured.

"Would have thought you'd had the same dream." Zia was thoroughly creeped out by the fact Asriel and her had experienced almost the same thing.

Eria stifled a yawn. "I was running all day. I'm surprised I woke up at all."

Shrugging, Asriel led them to a stream, where they filled the water bottle Zia and Asriel had packed.

"So what do we have to do? Get a portal?" Asked Eria as she cupped some water into her mouth.

"That's the easy part. Apparently there's another mage, and she has to come to the Nether with us."

"Okay, where is she?"

Asriel sighed. "No idea."

"So she could be anywhere in the four realms."

"Yup."

Eria sighed. "Come on then," she muttered, heading into a nearby jungle.

**So I've been pestered for updates, so here it is. Bit of a dull ending, but better than nothing...**

**I've only had a few questions, I'd love more.**

**To children of the mother: what were your names? Do you hate the person who did this to you or do you forgive them? Why or why not? **Our names were Collin and Sarah. I don't know who did this to us but our mother said the Enderians were attacking us. *little Sarah* I hate them! I wish they'd die!


	7. Endstone and Vines

**Here it is, the (not so) magnificent chapter seven! Anyway, a friend of mine (currently not in ) wrote a uh... fanfic of my fanfic, an extra chapter. I didn't copy her story, but I pulled some ideas, which helped greatley to write the first part of my story. Thanks Avi.**

**On to reading!**

In a landscape of bone-white stone, where nothing but earth existed, the stars of the void glittered overhead endlessly. It was barren, cruel and devoid of life. Amazingly, a grand city thrived in this landscape. Its houses were built of the same white stone as the land itself, aside from a scattering of towers around the metropolis, which consisted of the purple-black rock, obsidian.

In the very centre of the city, a massive construction lay, an elegant mixture of stone and obsidian. Domes, towers, spires and more extravagant structures loomed from the building.

Inside, it had the look of a palace, the massive doors, luxurious corridors, endless rooms. Instead of gardens, rooms existed where fire burned on beautiful statues, like blooming flowers in the Overworld.

All corridors, it seemed, gradually lead to one room, the entrance hall. It was so massive it seemed there was no ceiling, and the chamber simply opened to the black sky miles above. Seated before the far wall, a woman sat upon a decorated throne of white. She was dressed in a pitch black, long-sleeved gown that swept to the ground in silky layers with lace decorating each fold, matching her long lustrous black hair that was elegantly fastened by glittering pearl clips. She was beautiful, though in a shadowy and evil way, as her ice-cold eyes and ghostly white skin clearly showed. Her head was lifted in pride and majestic dignity, her dark gaze sweeping the room emotionlessly.

Before her, a withered old man kneeled. His lower jaw was overtaken with a straggling white beard. His clothes, while expensive seeming, were aged and fading. He was looking up at the woman, pleading with her.

"My queen, we've lost so many men in this war. Can we not stop? What good will th-"

"Enough," the queen commanded, her firm words causing the man to jump. "Enough," she repeated, "We cannot stop this war now, to do so would encourage attacks from the Overworlders. You are my advisor, Windsor, but I will decide what is best for my kingdom. We will win, we have many soldiers, Mages-"

Windsor knew the Queen had a short temper, yet he had to say it. "The Mages are gone."

"Gone!" The cry was of fury, rage and a hint of terror. Windsor quailed, fearing the Enderqueen's wrath. Perceiving his anxiety, she dismissed him harshly.

Once her advisor fled the room, the Queen, Deyanira, stood. Knowing the way well, she led herself down a hidden flight of stairs, deep into the floating land of the end. After a long time of climbing, she reached a large platform of obsidian, which was the only ground. She had gone below the End itself, the staircase reaching out to the void. Deyanira cried out, a call that seemed to fade uselessly into the void. Waiting, it seemed, for nothing, the queen lifted her head suddenly as a black shadow flew over her. A dragon, it's scales the colour of death, landed beside her.

_What news have you for me, Deyanira?_ The voice resounded in her mind, the thoughts of this ageless creature indescribable to those who have not heard it.

Kneeling down before it, much like Windsor had done to her, she murmured, "the Mages have escaped from the armies."

The howl of outrage that came from the throat of the dragon seemed to shake the entire platform. _Send everyone! Bring them back here, alive or dead I care not!_

Terrified, she kept her head lowered towards the Dragon as she stumbled for the staircase, then fled up it, screaming orders at all.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

Far away from Zia, Asriel and Eria, the sun rose from the horizon. Glorious it was, dyeing the sky like a wound seeping blood from the landscape. Slowly the burning star smudged the air with its yellow light, transforming the wound into a giant's bonfire. Awed, Skye sat beside Susan, the rain slowly ceasing, as though afraid of the sun. Never had she had the chance to view something as beautiful as this -most her dawns and dusks in the Overworld had been spent indoors, or too busily to note the beauty around her. Smiling, Susan wiped aside a dripping strand of hair that had dared to fall before her face.

"Come," she said gently, "I'm low on food, and if you're okay with it, we should go hunting."

Skye murmured that she would indeed love to come with her, and the two climbed the vines hanging numerously from the trees, to Susan's small house, built around the trunk of a tree, high in the air.

Admiring the girl's work, Skye wandered around the house, to where she saw a small bridge leading to the nearest tree. "You built this!?" She asked, fascinated.

"Few people come here, thanks to the thick trees. I can build what I wish here without fear of being seen.

"What else have you built?"

Following the same path as Skye, Susan rounded the house. "Come and see," she said, passing her a sword of bright iron.

Over the bridge the two walked. The structure was little more than a narrow path of wood, reaching outwards. No rails or supports lined the bridge, and it swung gently in the morning breeze. Fearlessly, Susan sprinted across, and Skye followed, assured by the fact that she would be safe, even if she fell. More bridges she was led across, until Skye felt she would never find her way home.

Running ahead with the grace of years of doing the same, Susan stopped at a tree that seemed the same as any in the jungle.

"Is there a ladder or something to get down?" Queried Skye, fearing the answer. Susan simply smirked, then leaped off the platform into the still air. Crying out, Skye rushed froward, only to see Susan reach out for the vines for a tree. She held on for a while, then let go, falling to another tree. She repeated the process until she landed smoothly on the ground, her head as small as a grain of sand to Skye's vision.

Utterly amazed by Susan's grace, like some elegant bird, or perhaps one of the ocelots they'd passed, Skye leaped off the ledge, missing the vines altogether and being forced to use her power over the air to slow her decent.

Laughing, Susan said some choice words regarding Skye's plummet, causing the Mage to scowl cheerily. "Come on," she muttered, leading her into the jungle.

The strange clucking of a bird caught Skye's attention, and she opened her mouth to say something, but a quiet hissing interrupted her. She presumed it was Susan hushing her, and she turned to respond.

Behind the unknowing Susan, a small creature flashed white. It was a strange shape, with four squat legs, no arms whatsoever, and a permanent scowl as a face. Its skin was covered completely with vines and creepers, and it almost seemed it was _made _of the plants.

Susan finally heard the hissing, and shoved Skye to the ground, thrusting her sword into the creature. It jumped back, stopped flashing and the hissing ceased. Susan didn't let the creature go. Again she struck, then ran back as it began to hiss once more. One more well-aimed swipe, and the being fell over, turning to a pile of leaves and dust.

"Creeper." Susan growled, looking in distaste at the strange corpse.

**If you notice differences with my writing, I'm currently reading a story written by the BEST author EVER. '**Not since Tolkien's 'The Lord of the Rings' have I been so impressed by a beautifully spun fantasy.'

_Andre Norton, Grand Master of Science Fiction. _**So yeah, Cecila Dart-Thornton is THAT good.**

**So there we are, another chapter done. Like my announcement said, my next chapter will hopefully come out next Saturday. Now you've read, it's time to review and favourite/follow!**

**Questions! Thanks to LexiLopezi. (all my questions come from Lexi's!)**

**To the furnace: How did it feel like to have some girl stick her hand inside your head? **Uh... I have absolutely no idea. At the time, I was recovering from having extreme heartburn... and the taste of coal in my throat...

**To the ravine: How did it feel like to have a random girl fall through you?**

... If I had eyes, I'd blink. The girl was so small I barely felt her. Oh, a chicken just walked into me! Sorry, what were you saying?


	8. Narglì

**Here we are, chapter 8, on time! Wow, that's new for me! I've got another OC here, quite an old one that I haven't been able to use yet. You will meet her later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added up to my 1100 views. Where do you people come from!**

Tensed, Skye walked forwards, staring in shock at the body. "What _was _that?"

"Creepers are deadly creatures, they contain a mechanism in their bodies that allow them to explode, killing and destroying all around them."

Skye shuddered, looking at the corpse. Susan indicated to follow her, and they continued.

The strangest noise pierced Skye's ears, like an inhuman groan of pain. The Mage yelped, heading towards the source of the noise, sword drawn.

More groaning filled her ears, and from behind a tree wandered a strange beast. It stood on four legs, but looked as different to a creeper as an ocelot did. Its skin was blotched white and brown, with spikes leering out of its head, behind either ear. It opened its mouth, groaning again. Behind her, Susan walked from behind a tree. She grinned as she saw the beast. Striking forward, she cut it's throat, and it fell to the ground, its body decaying into two pieces of flesh and some skin.

"Does that one blow up too?" Skye muttered, watching Susan pick up the meat happily. She looked over at Skye as though she were insane. Laughter ripped through her throat.

"That was a cow! A harmless animal!"

Skye's cheeks became brushed with crimson. She looked at the ground in embarrassment, until Susan's laughing caused her lips to twitch. Soon the two were smiling once more.

They found an entire herd of cows, which they quickly killed, Susan grinning at the food they dropped. Storing the flesh, they climbed a tree, and yet another of Susan's structures appeared out of the leaves, a wooden path reaching out from a branch, through the empty air. It connected to another tree, where a proper bridge started.

Despite the multitude of trees, bridges and vines, Susan seemed as though a map was imbedded into her head. Without a single wrong turn, the two made it back to the house, wherein Susan began teaching the Mage of the wonders of a furnace.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

The jungle ahead of them was a living mess of vines, wandering creepers, trees, ferns, and numerous other plants. Chickens clucked and sometimes screamed as ocelots attacked.

Zia looked into the forest with distaste. "If anything is in there, we'd be lucky to get out at all, let alone find a single person."

Asriel nodded her consent, but Eria was frowning. "She could be anywhere. Even a jungle."

Zia turned to snap a response, but Asriel cut her off, suggesting they circle the jungle, seeing if they could see anything from beyond the vines. The two agreed, and they journeyed onwards.

(O}====§‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›‹›

The city of Narglì buzzed with activity. Its stone brick walls were slowly being replaced with the even slower mined Obsidian. Diamonds were being scrounged from every house, forming swords and armor. Gravel was searched for flint, chickens butchered and plucked, trees cut. Despite the current distance between Narglì and the Enderian army, they were preparing for war.

As far away from others as possible, a young girl sat upon the wall, her legs dangling over the outer side. The wall was huge, and it seemed either the girl had the skills of a spider, or could fly, for there were no ladders to get up. She stared across the landscape of grass and rivers, to the chaotic expanse of trees, christened by the city inhabitants as 'Wildwood'

"Coraline!"

The cry was a mixture of outrage and fear. "Uh oh," the girl muttered, pulling her legs onto the wall. Standing up shakily, she proceeded to sprint across the narrow thing, arms spread like a tightrope walker. Before her, to the right of the wall, loomed a many storied building. It was wrecked, abandoned for years, yet Caroline found it a great place to hide. Leaping across the wall, she rocketed through a window, empty of glass. Standing up, she grinned, having escaped the clutches of her nurse. She had no wish to return to her adopted family, no wish to return to the busyness of city life.

Bored, Coraline wandered the corridors and rooms she had memorized long ago. She loved looking through this building, imagining who would have lived here, and what they would have done.

Yet time caught up with her, and soon night was falling. Sighing, Caroline climbed a half-broken ladder to the bottom floor, then snuck out the door. Wishing she had a less noticeable hair colour than blue, she attempted to become as unnoticeable as possible.

"Coraline, where _were _you?" Brushing past her nurse without a word, Coraline hurried to her room. She wished with all her heart she could get out of this boring life. Sometimes she even wished the Enderians would attack, just for a change. As she thought this, supper was called, and she went to bed not long after.

**Morning**

The sun filtered into Coraline's room, yet she refused to open her eyes. She wished she could go back into her dream, wherein she was traveling the Overworld at her own desire. Yelling at the her door finally got her up. "There are strangers! Strangers outside our gates! People say they look like Enderians!" She flung our of bed, putting her everyday, simple clothes on. Running out the door, she spoke not a word, simply raced to the old ruin, climbed the ladder to the roof, and jumped off.

Landing steadily on a newly obsidian wall, she ran west, towards the main gate. Despite the dangers, a crowd had gathered, uneasily watching the newcomers. As she came closer, Coraline saw three of them. By their long hair, she judged they were girls. One had earth brown hair, lightly olive skin and close-fitting black clothes, that were slightly ripped and dirty. Another had hair the colour of dancing flame, so spectacular, Caroline was entranced. This girl had tanned skin, yet similar clothes.

The last girl reminded Coraline of her, the way she looked around at her, understanding and wondering at the same time. Her hair was the colour of darkness, her skin pale as snow. Coraline gasped, realizing the girl had all the features of all the description and pictures of an Enderian Coraline had ever seen or heard. Yet Coraline found herself unafraid. Perhaps it was the way the girl looked around, or carried herself, that made Coraline believe she meant no harm. Yet, she knew the other citizens would think otherwise. She ran along the wall, away from the gate.

Finally, what she was waiting for. Right at the foot of the wall, a small lake was fed by underground streams. Praying to Notch for success, she shuffled forward...

And jumped of the massive wall.

**Please review, edit, add advice, questions and OC's! For some reason, I got a heap of questions for the last chapter, here they are!**


	9. AN Chapter: Do I continue with EI?

**Hello FFN. It has occurred to me recently that I have not updated this for 6 months.**

**6 MONTHS!**

**The thing is, I don't like writing this anymore. I looked back at the past chapters, have quite a few times, and I realised that in order for me to be happy about this story, I would have to entirely re-write it. Now, I don't want to do that, as I have over a dozen fanfictions to write (some aren't yet published), and many more original stories. But this is my first multi-chapter story (Creeper doesn't really count, it's oneshots.) and I don't really want to delete it. So I'll leave it up to you. I'll create a poll on my profile: Do you want me to continue with Elementorum Ignotum?**

**Being me, and publishing whenever the *bleep*, I may not publish EI at all, but the poll will give me a general idea of what you guys want. So thank you for your time. I shall be gone now.**


End file.
